


维他命

by JTristan



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Top!Jensen/Bottom!Jared, 理发师Jensen/常客Jared
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTristan/pseuds/JTristan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>失业青年Jared遇到有为青年Jensen后奋起——在理发店捣乱(调情)的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	维他命

**Author's Note:**

> 这是给苏白离老师的一篇生日贺文。希望她每天都过得充实又开心:)

那一阵子，Jared没有工作。他在放松了半年，存款全部缴付账单之后，突然意识到这无关自尊，而是他和他的狗都不能再继续过这种没有加热的威森油来滴耳朵的生活了。

这只是一个比喻，显然的，Jared的耳朵很灵敏，藏在有些长的柔顺的头发后面。他甚至可以听懂秒针在讲它在几点做了些什么。

不过他们真的只剩下一指宽的威森油，薄薄地覆盖在瓶底。那个就快空了的油瓶警示着Jared必须为了填满它而做些什么。

他的狗在狭小的空间里磕磕撞撞，房顶倾斜得很厉害。一个人的房间除了Jared是巨型的，其次是Harley(他的狗)，其他的无论是床、水池、炉子和冰箱都小的可怜。Jared就像一个巨人，有时不得不弯下腰从冰箱里那东西，又或者几乎跪在地上(他总是很难打开冷冻层，而Harley又对大减价下的速冻肉急不可耐)。当他就快要跪在地上的那次，他的头发挡住了脸，Harley就在他的旁边。那看起来就像，该死的，两条狗。不同的就是，其中的一条完全不必为生计担忧。

Jared意识到他糟糕透了：他的胡茬因为生锈的剃须刀的不勤奋而越长越茂盛；他的头发已经快长到肩膀；他的T恤V领由于多次清洗变得更松懈；而他的狗，他生命中最重要的组成部分，他的快乐的源泉之一，已经瘦得像他一样。

当他躺在床上，思考着他的朋友Chad给他的那些逆耳的忠告；又或者他在K Mart里放下那袋软糖，同时承受几个来自旁人的不那么友善的目光的时候，他的头发就像困境一样缠绕住他。

Jared本该去政府办公室查看有关失业福利的事，填填表格，但他太年轻也太羞耻去做领失业抚恤金这档事。他已经没理由再让他一身精壮紧实的肌肉浪费在床上或者沙发上，他才二十六岁，并且对于一个GAY来说，年龄和金钱往往是两件可怕的事。

而Jared在这个星期二的下午遇到了第三件可怕的事。他端着报纸找寻一条有着蹩脚名字的街道。如果运气好，他会凭借出色的性格谋得一份体面的工作，尤其这份工作并不取决于他的长相。Jared在一家发型沙龙的门口停了下来，判断路标，当他准备再启程的时候无意间看到沙龙里的一个男人。

那个男人站在离窗口最近的席位后面，穿着干净的衬衫和牛仔裤，他用戴着手表的左手将工具包安置胯侧，然后低下头和他的客人对话。

Jared开始走神，他感到自己正站在店里，身旁的人都在跟着快速流转的时间移动，从这里到那里，被剪下的头发在空气的涡旋里挣扎，静止的只有他和那个男人。他看着他，他们隔着一面玻璃的距离，而那面玻璃就像一面放大镜，将Jared眼中的男人放大数倍。

如果，这只是一个假设，Jared能被那双手( _灵活的、有力的、漂亮的手_ )抚摸——从脸到胸膛，从后背到屁股，他会心甘情愿地沦为那把剪刀的阶下囚。

但他不是GAY。Jared想，他适合一个家庭，婚姻或者一杯鲜煮咖啡。

他连他的名字都不知道，但Jared知道这不仅仅是一次巧遇。他在感受那几秒丘比特之箭的窒息后深刻地对眼中的男人着迷。

这令Jared突然想起Harley，当他在收容所接回它和Sadie的时候，它们的眼中对他流露出的感情和此刻的他一模一样——那是一种甜草莓一般的欣喜，在清晨的甘露中等待第一缕阳光的期盼。

现实让Jared沮丧了起来，他想起前任老板让他滚蛋的理由，也想起他为了捍卫尊严而大打出手的后果。他不曾为了他是GAY而感到羞耻，只这一次，Jared感到绝望。一见钟情的恋情还未开始就已宣告结束。

怔愣了太久，Jared在玻璃上看到了自己，他穿着洗得发旧的T恤，络腮胡，网球鞋堪堪罩住他的大脚。他已经让时间跑的太快，可他甚至还不知道那条该死的菲茨杰拉德路在哪儿。

“你迷路了吗？”

这个声音走进Jared的左耳朵，他感到他的头发搔痒着那层薄薄的皮，等他回过神来的时候，他发现自己有那么几秒遗漏了车流和人潮的喧嚣，全世界只剩下这一句——你迷路了吗？

他看起来确实像是迷路了，迷失在眼前男人安静的绿色深潭中。

“是啊，是的。”Jared说，作为回报，他送给这个男人一个阳光式的露出牙齿的笑容，“那可真够糟的对吧？”

他期待男人-他叫Jensen-就这样转身离开，然后他可以认定他的一见钟情的爱人是个冷血的家伙，从而减淡对他的喜爱。如果真是这样，Jared发誓这条街上不会再有他的脚印。

然而Jensen没有。

“会顺利的，老兄。”Jared听到Jensen这么说，他看到那只令人感到温暖的手抬起来，触碰自己的手臂。“慢慢来。上帝很公平。”

Jared又有那么几秒丢掉了自己，他张着嘴，笑容变化了一会儿，停在一个小小的无害的微笑上。

“那正是我想说的，”Jared将报纸展给Jensen看，他有些找回从前，像那么回事儿了，“如果你能好心的告诉我这条路怎么走，相信我，伙计，我会在晚祷的时候更用力地赞美上帝。”

他说这话的时候心在打鼓，虚汗从他的鼻头冒出。Jared又开始在他极度敏感的内心上天马行空。他想要Jensen，因为他们终于在分享同一份报纸的时候靠的太近——这让他感到紧张，同时又感到饥渴。他想就这样为他俩照一张照片，也想问他关于“ _如果你的好朋友是GAY你会不会嫌弃他？_ ”，或者“ _我知道一家超棒的餐馆，里面有一道菜吃起来特别GAY，你想和我一起去吃吗？_ ”这类问题在Jared脑海里徘徊，而他的鼻子在闻到Jensen身上干净的水的味道的时候变得贪婪。

**他太想要Jensen。**

Jared弯下腰看Jensen画的地图，他的头发几乎碰到了Jensen的脸，他意识到Jensen也在紧张，也许是害羞，那根笔没能很好的完成它的工作。

“这样就差不多了。”Jensen画完最后弯曲的一笔，伸出手指出一个方向，“我还在上班，很抱歉不能带你过去。”

Jared接回报纸，他意识到他给Jensen的印象是，他如此蠢笨的时常与马虎的思想开战，也在饶有兴致地遵循着一个特殊定律——并不是他必须遵循，而是因为他认为这个定律规矩得要命。

他不是那种魁伟不善表达的人，只是暂时将自己关在那些被挂着的层层叠叠的衣服里。去纳尼亚的路我倒是很熟。Jared想，他说出来，“这张地图简单易懂。太酷了。”

然后他们分别。

+++++++++++++++++++++

Jensen在这个星期二下午迎接他的第一位客人。这位女士来自纽约，她的头发似乎经历了一场浩劫，在Jensen的手指下毫无生气。女士对Jensen打开了话匣，从她的老公谈到股票市场，从她养的宠物谈到宇宙人生。

“要我说Ackles，你怎么不跳槽去纽约呢？”女士眯细了她过分装饰的眼，透过镜子看着她身后的男人。

“我熟悉这里，”Jensen回答，“这里挺好的，阳光充沛。”

客人笑了起来，她拿起杂志继续着漫谈。Jensen仔细地将她的湿头发挑在指间，灵活卷起，用发夹夹好，然后拽过座椅。当他开始修剪最里层分叉的发尾时，他看到一个至少六尺高的男人站在店外，隔着玻璃窗，遮去了大部分的阳光。

如果从远处看，除了缺一身制服，这个腰板挺直的高个男人像极了一个退伍军人——至少在Jensen的幻想里，他希望这个看起来茫然若失的男人曾为国家效力。他无比渴望这个长着络腮胡的男人是个意志坚强的家伙，而他的眼睛却像一个热恋中的高中生，迷离，又特别和善。

他是那种不会与人为敌的大家伙。

也许正是因为这个原因，Jensen才会走出他的工作区，在大男孩被店长驱逐之前把他唤回来。

毕竟，是的，他太需要打理自己，他的胡子和他的头发都这么传达着这个思想。Jensen完全不知道该怎么邀请他进店里——冒昧地请他拿出一些钱换得干净的仪表。他看上去不像能支付一次理发费用的人，即便如此，Jensen仍觉得他很可爱。这一点也不奇怪，他身材健硕，感情饱满，对生活充满信心。从他的眼睛里Jensen就能看出，没有一个人能像他这样还保持着纯然的天真，没有人，至少Jensen没遇到过。

交谈意味着距离的拉近。Jensen不喜欢这个，他是个和谁都保持友善距离的谦谦君子，而某些场合下，他又是个强硬而现实的人。但这个不知名的大男孩和他已经只隔着一张报纸，这么近，Jensen不想逃开。

在画地图的时候Jensen感觉自己走进了一个镜厅，他像是被催眠，某种气味，来自身边这个大男孩的气味，这让他想要穿过镜子，走出生活的这一面，进入生活的另一面。然而他持有选择，Jensen选择留在镜子这一边，暂时的。所以他给大男孩指出一条每天都会经过他的理发店抵达菲茨杰拉德的路，尽管他不知道是否还会再遇到他。

当Jensen刚准备下班的时候发现转椅缺油的轴承发出一声刺耳的尖叫，而当他蹲下检查的时候他看到一双脚，这双大脚被包裹在发黄的网球鞋中，这之上是一双长腿。

Jensen抬起头。“嗨。”他说，姿势有些尴尬。

“嗨，你好！Jensen，我-我可以叫你Jensen吗？”迷路的男孩和Jensen对视，他看起来友好又迫切，带着不知所措的急躁。

“可以，当然。”Jensen站起来，他的手搭在这把椅子上，试着又转了它两下，左一下没有噪音，向右就又涩又紧地吱扭作响。

“真糟，这太……”Jensen找着说辞，他不希望大男孩觉得他工作的地方是这样地简陋。对Jensen来说，他似乎更想展示给眼前这个男孩一个标准的出色的青年作为。

“这太正常了。”大男孩笑了起来，放松下来且心情愉悦，Jensen在他的眼里找到光，然后他看着他把这把椅子侧翻过来，随即蹲下。

他的脸的高度刚好到Jensen的肚脐下方。

“东西都会坏，Jensen，”大男孩熟练地拆下座椅底盘，似乎要大修一场，“很多东西修起来很容易。”

“我明白。”Jensen同意，他无端地清了清喉咙。

店里无论是工作人员还是客人都走光了，而这个大男孩正在修他的工作台的椅子，这令Jensen感到兴奋。他清楚一股潜藏的力量将会猛烈爆发。

“如果你修不好一样东西，也不能证明你没那个能耐，而只是那个东西到了要和你说拜拜的时间。”大男孩继续着这场莫名其妙的对话，他低着头，头发几乎要遮住侧脸，“我见过一个人——我住在一个虽然不算糟却也没那么好的地方——他每天都朝我的门上扔唾沫纸团和大头钉，因此我的门总是坑坑洼洼的。我就，”他停顿了一下，在Jensen没发出任何声音之后，继续拧那颗螺母，“往门上喷一些涂鸦。房东不喜欢我这样做，但如果我不继续住在那里，她就没人给她看门守院。那些涂鸦——”

这时大男孩又抬起头，脸朝上对着Jensen露出笑容，“让我看起来像个艺术家。我也不是这方面的天才，就单纯的喜欢看那些颜色混搭在那扇白色的门板上。那看起来就像生活。”

Jensen决定此刻要严守一个秘密，又或者两个。他伸出手将大男孩散落脸上的凌乱的头发向后捋顺，指尖顺着走向触摸发汗的头皮。他若有所思，感到自己正如罪犯一般自我暴露，而在随之而来的怦然心动中缴械投降。

Jensen掷出一枚骰子，大男孩热情地回应他。

他的大手轻易地抓住Jensen的手腕，然后在Jensen认为他会得到一个热情的吻的时候被紧紧拥抱住。他们的胯部紧贴，Jensen的小小的羞耻的欲望就要被发觉。

“我是Jared，Jared Padalecki。”抱着他的人在Jensen耳边重复自己的名字，他的声音带着笑、体热，和能量，“我修好了你的椅子，我也找到了工作——卖维他命——别笑话我，这能挣很多钱，而且很健康。我很快就能每天都来你这里，但我不想剪头发，因为，怎么说，我更喜欢你拿着你的剪刀的样子，光是在镜子里可看不清那么多。你的手指，你知道的对吗，老兄，你的手指它们那么美，握着那把剪刀，银灰色的手感温暖的剪刀，它在你手里看起来分量那么轻，就好像你是它的主人，而你，该死的能用你的手指掌控一切。”

Jensen突然想到他们的小镇那头有一座巨大的黑色吊桥，此刻的太阳应该从那后面落下。

“你的头发，Jared。”Jensen的声音听起来热乎乎的，他在被松开的时候看向年轻的约伯(《圣经》中的人物，以忍受苦难著称)，“它让你冥思苦想吗？你会害怕那个吗？”

“那很有趣，但我还没怕过它。”Jared的手还停留在Jensen的肩膀上，“我害怕熊——因为它实在太大了。但是冥想，不，我觉得还好，只要我不掉进那个巨大的洞——空间上的或者时间上的。说到熊，我又喜欢吃蜂蜜，有时候我会想，也许是因为我喜欢吃蜂蜜才会怕同样喜欢吃它的竞争对手。我没有真的吃过野生蜂蜜，只吃过那个味道的软糖。”

话题有些偏转，但Jensen没有阻止他。他喜欢听Jared说话，但他忘记在傍晚开理发店的灯，这让这家店像是关门休业。

离换晚班的工作人员上班只剩不到一小时，Jensen感到他遐想的画面正在膨胀，他有许多话要说，而他需要许多时间来说。

“加一点油。”

“什么？”

“你的椅子，它需要一点油。”Jared捏了捏Jensen的肩膀，而Jensen的手不确定该放在那里，于是将它们插进裤兜。

“我不会向你推销维他命的，Jen。”叫Jared的维他命销售员离开时保证。

+++++++++++++++++++++

而Jensen绝对想打这个销售员的屁股——就在Jared再来他的店的那个早上。

Jared神清气爽，坐在他修好的那把椅子上，扭动着左转右旋，当他发现这把椅子完美得就像新的一样的时候开始对着镜子傻笑。

Jensen站在他后方，费了点力气才压住乱动的Jared，把泡沫涂在他的脸上。这时候Jared仰着脑袋看着他，有几缕头发绕在Jensen的手指上。

Jensen表情凝重，他试图想一个办法堵住Jared的嘴，以避免他的(老式)剃须刀割断大男孩的脖子。

“我们挨家挨户敲别人的门，打招呼对我来说不是什么困难的事，所以我每次都会按响门铃。但是有趣的是，每次回到办公室开会他们都会说‘Jared你的头发就像吃了过多的B族’。你知道我的头发不能吃东西的对吧，Jen？我也不可能像那些姑娘——我们那里有个叫Vivienne的姑娘——把维他命E从胶囊里挤出来抹在头发上。”

Jensen刮下第一刀，他放弃了之前的念头，转而将注意力集中在他的刀片下。

“我喜欢这些老旧的东西，剃须刀啊泡沫什么的。我喜欢泡沫，它们闻起来很好，触感也很好。”Jared的喉咙活动着，他习惯性地笑起来，被刮干净的一边脸上露出酒窝，“因为是你，所以一切都挺好的。我觉得我可以在这里呆上一整天。等到几小时后我的胡茬再长出来，哪怕是一点点，你再给我抹上泡沫。我们可以像这样的玩，别去管其他的。”

“那会割破你的脸。”Jensen的声音压过了理发店里的流行乐，在Jared听起来确实如此。

“我不在意那个，我又不是什么模特。”Jared就是有把Jensen惹毛的本领，他在Jensen的手指掠过他的嘴唇的时候悄然探出舌尖，迅速地舔一下沾满泡沫的手指节。

他看到Jensen的眼里隐约喷出了火，Jared便像个孩子嘟起了嘴，而他满心雀跃地准备接下来的进攻。

Jensen很明了Jared在做什么，他需要什么，又或者他什么时候需要——比如现在。然而理发师就只是尽职尽责地完成了他的工作，在一言不发的沉默中将Jared的脸刮得干干净净。这让Jared看起来更有精神，甚至过分活泼。

“你猜怎么着，今天我突然想在你这里洗头，也许之后我会考虑稍微修剪一下我的头发——我只是说也许，我还得通过它来和客户交——”Jared没有说完就被Jensen的一个眼神剪断。

Jensen将剪刀翻转在掌心，插进工具包。

“ **过来** 。”Jensen说，转身走向休息室。

Jared因为Jensen的表情而微微战栗，他感到有一种奇怪的东西正在蹂躏他的思想——这正是他的那个欲壑难填的美梦，他想为Jensen做任何事，只要Jensen要求。

+++++++++++++++++++++

刚开始Jared认为这只是一场游戏，包括Jensen命令他跪下来，用牙齿打开裤子拉链，他都并不当真，只将它当做即将到来的性爱前奏。

而后来的没过几分钟，Jared意识到Jensen确实在生气，可他捉不到那根代表源头的线头，毕竟Jensen通常是那么温柔的人。他清楚地记得有一次和Jensen聊天，他提到那几个匿名买他的维他命的客户的时候，Jensen假装去拿香波而避开了话题。

Jared开始为他的性命担忧——他的头发的性命。

休息室只有一扇窗，中午的好阳光透过那扇窗照了进来，Jensen逆着光，手指从工具包中勾出剪刀。

“把手背在身后，只用嘴。”Jensen的声音听起来失去了一些温度。

Jared的鼻尖笨拙地撞到了金属皮带扣上，这让他小声呻吟了一下。他并不是不喜欢这样被对待，只是不习惯。他还来不及感受Jensen的反差，就被带着浓烈气味的阴茎操进喉咙。

剪刀是这时候最大的敌人。Jared的手被Jensen的言语禁锢着，他擅于谈吐的嘴被又烫又硬的阴茎堵着，他的眼神里掠过惊慌，嬉笑的神态在开阖的银光下消逝得无影无踪。

Jared意识到事态的严重性，大概从他挑逗Jensen的那一刻开始。如果他的嘴(他的因为服务Jensen的阴茎而酸胀的下巴和嘴)能休息哪怕一分钟，他一定会为他的幼稚行为道歉。

Jensen的一只手穿过Jared的头发，压住他的后脑勺，挑起一撮发丝，在Jared为他做深喉的时候落下剪刀。

 _咔嚓_ 。

“我希望你能在该安静的时候安静，Jared。”Jensen平静地说。他分开手指，带动剪刀张开，卡住发丝，阖上，紧跟着第二下。

 _咔嚓_ 。

Jared埋在Jensen胯间呜咽，他的肩背因为喉咙的强烈不适颤抖着。

“因为如果你不那么做，我就会伤到你。”Jensen抓着Jared的头发向后拉扯，让阴茎退出温暖潮湿的栖息地，然后拍在那双嘴唇上。Jared低吟着追逐本能的快感。

“我的刀离你的脖子那么近，”剪刀在Jared的颈侧游走一道，紧紧挨着那条血脉，“那很危险。现在你知道错在哪里了吗，Jay？”

Jared的衣领里都是碎头发，它们扎着他的脖子，这让Jared想哭，虽然更多的是Jensen出于关心的惩罚。

“是的，Jensen，是的。”Jared呻吟，他没有让Jensen的阴茎冷太久，张开他的唇去包裹它，浅浅地吞吐着，让这些不真切的话语就在这时候溜出他的心，他的舌尖，和他的牙齿，“我很抱歉。因为我喜欢你，想要靠近你，更了解你一些，想要将我梦想中的那些变成现实。”

Jared的眼睛那么明亮，它们注视着Jensen的那双藏在阴影中的碧眼。

“想要得到你，想要你像我想要你一样想要我。”舌头分泌着唾液徘徊在囊袋上，Jared将腿分得更开，向Jensen展示他隆起的裤裆。

“我喜欢你，Jen，我想爱你。”

Jared得到一个沉默，当他正想用其他方法——死赖在Jensen的店里向每一个Jensen的客人销售维他命，直到Jensen不得不为了阻止他而跟他约会——再试一次的时候，他被一双手拉起来。

这双手就像Jared身体中所需的维他命群，它们顺着Jared的背脊向下摸，停在后腰，Jared感到从后方窜到前方脏腑，尤其是胃部沉甸甸的暖意。他略低下头，头发像他们第一次见面那样垂在Jensen脸上，他在等一个回答，而最终只等到来自Jensen的一个吻。

这个吻却像维他命K，成功缩短了Jared的自愈时间。

或者，也许，爱情并不是那么糟。也许在明天Jensen就会和Jared一起喝果汁；也许在明天Jared会为Jensen带来午餐；也许在明天Jared会让这份爱情像维他命一样被两人所需，就像黄油和面包，就像威森油和Harley。

\------------The End.


End file.
